


Тайны

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Geth, M/M, Slash, Sports, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бескровная война между Крисом Арджентом и Питером Хейлом, тренерами команд по лакроссу соседних школ, длилась не первый год...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайны

Несмотря на то, что результат сегодняшнего матча не влиял на итоговую турнирную таблицу, болельщики заполнили школьный стадион до отказа.

Принципиальное соперничество «Медведей» и «Волков» уже давно стало притчей во языцех. Бескровная война между Крисом Арджентом и Питером Хейлом, тренерами команд по лакроссу соседних школ, длилась не первый год. Говорили, когда-то Арджент и Хейл дружили, но сейчас в это верилось с трудом — стоило лишь увидеть, какой ненавистью пылали их глаза при взгляде друг на друга.

Злые языки болтали, что бывшие друзья не поделили женщину. Стайлз в это не верил.  
Арджент совсем недавно потерял жену, с которой прожил много лет.  
Нельзя плохо говорить о покойниках, но эта женщина при жизни наводила на Стайлза безотчетный ужас. Похожая на ледышку, всегда с неестественно прямой спиной, словно кол проглотила, Виктория Арджент своим пронзительным взглядом буквально испепеляла неугодных ей людей.

Трудно поверить, что Питер мог быть ею увлечен. И Стайлз, мучаемый любопытством, искал другую причину вражды. Но как бы он не пытался разузнать о прошлом Арджента и Хейла — даже воспользовался служебным положением отца и незаконно прошерстил папки полицейского участка — так ничего и не нарыл.

Куснув подушечку большого пальца, Стайлз отвел взгляд от замершего на кромке поля Хейла, глянул на тренера соперников и скривился. Если бы он не знал об их взаимной ненависти, то решил бы, что Арджент мечтает содрать с бывшего приятеля штаны и...  
— Да ну, не, — нервно поерзав на скамейке запасных, отмахнулся он от дикой фантазии.

На поле шла ожесточенная борьба. «Волки» хоть и вели, но с минимальным преимуществом. Скотт как раз завладел мячом, и Стайлз вскинул руки в ликующем жесте. Как оказалось, рано обрадовался. Возникший рядом со Скоттом Джексон Уитмор тут же провел силовой прием и, подхватив мяч в сетку, ринулся к их воротам. Стайлз невольно залюбовался напрягшимися мышцами рук и крепкой задницей, тесно обтянутой эластичной тканью формы. Во рту стало горько и чуть вязко.

Еще совсем недавно они играли в одной команде, но в конце прошлого сезона Ардженту как-то удалось переманить Уитмора к себе. Теперь Джексон выступал за «Медведей» и вполне успешно игнорировал Стайлза, с которым когда-то трахался.

Стайлз до сих пор не мог забыть, как это началось.

Измотанный на тренировке, он еле дополз до душа. Мышцы гудели после дополнительных упражнений, которые с неприятной усмешкой навязал ему лично Хейл. Горячая вода помогла расслабиться.  
Выходя, он не озаботился полотенцем — в раздевалке уже никого не должно было остаться. Джексон налетел неожиданно. Налетел и зажал в углу. Стайлз не успел проронить ни звука — широкая ладонь запечатала его рот.

— Обещай, что не будешь орать, — потребовал Уитмор.

Стайлз кивнул, все еще не понимая, что происходит. Джексон давил на него всем телом и елозил пахом, задевая ничем не прикрытый член, который от подобных манипуляций начал крепнуть.

— Какого черта? — прохрипел Стайлз, сгорая со стыда. — У тебя на меня стоит, что ли? — брякнул он и вдруг действительно почувствовал чужую твердость. — Воу, Уитмор, не дури. Чего ты? — испуганно запричитал он и попытался вырваться. Но чужие пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на члене, вынудили его замереть. Предательское возбуждение прострелило низ живота, жидким огнем опалило пах.

Джексон самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Святые угодники, — глянув в его шалые глаза, выдохнул Стайлз и беспомощно откинул голову назад, бессознательно подставляя шею. Почувствовав влажную мягкость губ, скользящих по адамову яблоку, Стайлз часто задышал и, уже плохо соображая, не воспротивился, когда Джексон положил его руку себе на ширинку; и даже не заметил, когда тот расстегнул джинсы; удивленно вздохнув, затрепетал, едва его разгоряченной плоти коснулась чужая плоть.

— Давай же, — шепнул Джексон, обхватив сразу оба члена. Стайлз задрожал и накрыл его пальцы своими. Синхронно задвигав кулаками, они кончили друг за другом, заляпав спермой животы.

Потом Джексон снова стал самим собой, то есть мудаком. А через пару дней опять перехватил Стайлза в раздевалке. Все произошло еще более быстро.

Стайлз пришел в себя, когда по его члену раскатывали резинку.  
— Не тупи, — шикнул на него Уиттмор, подставляя зад.

Стайлз понятия не имел, как смог вставить с первого раза. Его всего трясло и хватило лишь на пару фрикций. Джексону пришлось догоняться рукой. Впрочем, претензий он не предъявил.

Так и повелось: в школе они вели себя, как еле терпящие друг друга знакомые, а после тренировок и даже несколько раз дома у Стайлза жадно трахались.

— Ничего, кроме секса, — злобно шипел Джексон на все попытки Стайлза пригласить его куда-нибудь или хотя бы поболтать о личном. Стайлз смирился.

А потом Джексон перешел в другую школу. Ничего не сказал, просто перестал приходить к нему домой и не пустил к себе, когда Стайлз явился требовать объяснений.

 

Прошло несколько месяцев. Стайлз теперь часто бывал один. Его лучший друг, Скотт Маккол, влюбился и почти все время проводил с Эллисон Арджент, стараясь, впрочем, не попадаться на глаза ее папаше. Эллисон вернулась из-за границы после смерти матери и осталась жить у отца.

Тренер все также не пускал Стайлза на поле, хотя и гонял наравне со всеми, подготавливая к «самой важной» игре. Все бы ничего, Стайлз приноровился к его методам. Но потом Хейл привлек к тренировкам своего племянника.

Дерек только что приехал из Нью-Йорка. С ним у Стайлза сразу не заладилось. Красивый, как Бог, Дерек вел себя, как настоящий засранец, переплюнув Джексона и даже своего дядюшку.

А еще он трахал Лидию Мартин. За что навсегда оказался внесен в черный список Стилински.

Когда-то Лидия была мечтой Стайлза, королевой его сердца. Это не изменилось, даже после того, как он сам начал трахать Джексона — вот уж кто не тянул на мечту.  
Лидия оставалась лучшей девушкой на свете, пока не позволила Дереку Хейлу вылизать себя.  
Черт, хотел бы Стайлз забыть то, что увидел.

 

Умирая от жажды, он заскочил в Уолмарт и на кассе столкнулся с Питером Хейлом. Тренер загрузил корзину под завязку, словно собирался пережить апокалипсис, не иначе.

Стайлз стоял в очереди сразу за ним и еле сдержался, чтобы не заржать, когда телефон тренера разразился голосом Бритни Спирс. Отвечая, Хейл отошел в сторону, частично перегородив проход, а когда Стайлз попытался протиснуться мимо, схватил его за шиворот.

— Рад тебя видеть, Стайлз, — хищно улыбнулся Питер, засовывая телефон в нагрудный карман. — Ты очень вовремя. Хочешь выйти на поле против «Медведей»? — елейно уточнил он.

— А то! — закивал Стайлз, стараясь аккуратно высвободиться из цепкой хватки, но тренер держал крепко.

— Отвезешь продукты в лофт, — от его улыбки Стайлза прошиб пот.

— Но я...

— Что такое, не хочешь играть? — притворно огорчился Хейл.

— Хочу, но я обещал Скотту, — попытался объясниться Стайлз.

— Маккол никуда не денется. Может быть, сейчас решается моя судьба, — драматично выдохнул Хейл.  
Стайлз аж моргнул от удивления.

— Воу, ладно-ладно. Я сделаю, как вы хотите.

— Отлично, — довольно улыбнулся Хейл. — Вот тебе ключи, бросишь в коридоре. Продукты на кухню. Дерека лучше не беспокой, он, должно быть, еще в постели, — на скабрезную ухмылку Питера Стайлз внимания не обратил, стараясь побыстрее сбежать, в надежде, что потом еще успеет к Скотту.

Долбаный придурок мог бы сказать, что его племянник в той постели не один. Хотя не было никакой постели. Лидия и Дерек занимались этим на кухне. На обеденном столе: Лидия в мужской рубашке, едва запахнутой на груди, с широко расставленными ногами, между которыми мелькала голова Дерека. Серьезно, Стайлз чуть дар речи не потерял. Гладкий лобок Лидии и скользящий по нему язык мерзкого Хейла будто отпечатались на сетчатке. Стайлз уронил пакеты и сбежал, прежде чем эти двое осознали, что он их видел. Конечно, следовало сбежать по-тихому, но у него не хватило выдержки.

 

На «самую важную» игру Стайлз вышел несчастным и разбитым. У него увели мечту, его не-отношения закончились, так и не успев стать чем-то большим, чем просто секс, и даже открытый гей — Денни, их красавчик-вратарь, не обращал на него внимания. После расставания с Джексоном Стайлз попытался к нему подкатить, но Денни упорно его игнорировал. Зажать его, как Джексон когда-то сделал с ним, Стайлз не решался. Да и, положа руку на сердце, Джексона он не забыл. И сегодня в очередной раз в этом убедился, не в силах оторвать глаз от его фигуры в синей форме команды соперников.

— Стилински, шевели задницей, — прикрикнул на него Питер, судя по всему, не в первый раз.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, вали на поле, балбес, — закатив глаза, насмешливо фыркнул Хейл.

Глаза Стайлза расширились. Он закивал и, мазнув взглядом по трибунам, отыскал отца, который наверняка уже отчаялся увидеть сына в игре, и махнул ему рукой. Уже выбегая на поле, он заметил Дерека, сидящего рядом с Лидией. Кажется, они даже держались за руки. Засмотревшись, Стайлз налетел на игрока «Медведей».

— Смотри, куда прешь, Стилински, — глухо рыкнул Джексон. Ну конечно, кого же еще он мог толкнуть?!

— Раньше ты не возражал, — нагло усмехнулся Стайлз, специально раззадоривая вспыхнувшего Джексона, и провел обманный маневр, заставив того задохнуться от ярости. Кто-то наскочил на Стайлза сзади, и он побежал, покрепче вцепившись в клюшку.

Игра превратилась в набор толчков, взмахов и беготни. Мяч прилетел в его сетку, и Стайлз инстинктивно отправил его в ворота соперников — так как всегда учился, так как делал на тренировках, и попал.

Раздалась сирена, и под рев трибун матч объявили законченным. «Волки» выиграли. Стайлз оказался погребенным под кучей вопящих от радости сокомандников.

— Молодец, Стилински, с этого дня ты в основном составе, — хищно улыбнулся ему тренер и, едва поздравив команду, почти сразу куда-то ускользнул. Стайлз даже немного обиделся, ведь Питер так стремился победить, столько говорил об этом матче, а теперь казалось, что выигрыш для него не так и важен.

От невеселых дум его отвлек сияющий отец.  
— Я горжусь тобой, ребенок, — крепко обняв, похвалил он Стайлза. — Увидимся утром, мне пора на дежурство, — на его лице мелькнула виноватая улыбка. — Может, устроим завтра праздничный ужин?

— Конечно, пап.

Пока он прощался с отцом, трибуны заметно поредели.

— Поздравляю, Стилински, хорошая игра, — раздался над ухом девичий голос.

— Лидия, — кивнул девушке Стайлз. — Ты без охраны? — скривился он, опасливо оглядываясь, ожидая, что младший Хейл выскочит откуда-нибудь из-за угла.

— Дерек ждет меня в машине, — немного смутившись, ответила она. — Я знаю, ты видел нас, я...

— Не надо, Лидия, я не собираюсь об этом болтать.

— Я просто немного смущена, ты видел нас в таком виде, — зардевшись, она откинула с лица длинный локон. — Тем не менее, это не тайна. Мы с Дереком встречаемся, — Лидия не смогла скрыть счастливой улыбки, и сердце Стайлза кольнуло застарелой болью.

— Рад за вас, — получилось несколько грубее, чем он хотел. — Не обращай внимания, это зависть, — поморщился он.

Лидия удивленно округлила глаза.  
— Я думала ты давно...

— Нет, нет, это не из-за тебя. Я давно, ну знаешь... это же была детская влюбленность, все дела, — затараторил Стайлз. — И вообще, кажется, мне нравятся парни, — брякнул он.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулась Лидия и вдруг обняла его. — Дай ему шанс, — шепнула она на ухо и, развернувшись, уверенно двинулась по полю, словно была в кроссовках, а не на высоченных каблуках.

Стайлз остался стоять с раскрытым ртом, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Лидия говорила про Джексона. Когда-то давно эти двое встречались, а, расставшись, остались друзьями. Уитмор ни разу плохо не отзывался про бывшую, несмотря на свой острый язык. И даже как-то побил Гринберга за то, что тот посмел отпустить сальность в адрес Мартин.

Осознав, что остался на поле один, Стайлз мотнул головой и пошел в сторону раздевалок.

Внутри уже было пусто. Парни разбрелись праздновать, а Скотт, скорее всего, умчался к Эллисон. Стайлз вздохнул и вошел в душевую.

Наскоро вымывшись, он понял, что забыл полотенце у шкафчика, и вышел голым. И вздрогнул, увидев сидящего на скамейке Джексона. Тот оглядел его с ног до головы, как-то странно подобравшись.

— Не изменяешь своим привычкам, да? — с сарказмом протянул Джексон, и не думая подать полотенце, лежащее рядом с ним. Чтобы взять его, Стайлзу пришлось подойти самому. Джексон не пошевелился, только сглотнул. Стайлз взглянул на него с высоты своего роста и увидел, что его глаза стали почти черными; зрачок сожрал радужку. Взгляд стал жадным.

— Пришел сдаваться на волю победителя? — усмехнулся Стайлз и сразу же пожалел, потому что Джексон вздрогнул и, побледнев, вскочил.

— Да пошел ты! — выплюнул он, ударив в грудь. Стайлз поймал его руку и заломил за спину. За последнее время он здорово подкачался, раздался в плечах и по массе догнал Джексона.

— Зачем ты здесь, Джексон? Соскучился по члену в заднице? Что, никто тебя не ебет?

Джексон ударил затылком, вывернулся и ударил еще раз кулаком. Во второй раз Стайлз успел увернуться и ответил ударом под дых. Завязалась короткая яростная драка. Они молчаливо мутузили друг друга, не разбирая, куда бьют. Пока Джексон, тяжело дыша, не прижал Стайлза к стене, как когда-то в первый раз.

— Ты идиот, Стилински.

— Поверь мне, ты не лучше, — хмуро откликнулся Стайлз, чувствуя чужую эрекцию. — Хочешь трахнуть меня? — выпалил он и сам удивился.

— Так вот кто у нас мечтает о члене в заднице, — вскинув бровь, ехидно фыркнул Джексон.

— Надоело ждать, пока ты предложишь, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, вдруг осознав, что действительно давно хотел попробовать снизу.

— Ты правда хочешь? — ошеломленно спросил Джексон.

— А то. Но с условием, что потом ты пойдешь со мной в пиццерию. Жрать хочу.

Джексон фыркнул и рассмеялся. Стайлз поцеловал его. А потом им стало не до смеха.  
Стайлзу понравилось. Он всегда знал, что понравится — так же, как и сверху. Зачем выбирать что-то одно, когда можно получить все.

Джексон отвез его в пиццерию на другом конце города.  
— Не думаю, что мы уже готовы к камин-ауту, — прокомментировал он недовольное ворчание Стайлза.

Было классно. Они пинали друг друга под столом и переплетали пальцы. А потом Джексон поцеловал его. И Стайлз чуть не забыл, что они в людном месте.

Смеясь, они вывалились из кафе и остановились у Порше Джексона, чтобы продолжить целоваться.

Оторвавшись от мягких губ, Стайлз мазнул пьяным от счастья взглядом по соседней машине.  
— Это же... — он изумленно раскрыл рот. — Джексон, ты тоже это видишь? — шепотом спросил он. Джексон обернулся.

— Черт, давай, садись быстрее, пока они нас не заметили, — зашипел он.

Молча припарковавшись у обочины, они посмотрели друг на друга и заржали.  
— Так вот в чем причина соперничества, — давясь смехом, выдохнул Стайлз.

— Может, Хейл и Арджент таким образом решают, кто из них будет сверху? — веселясь, предположил Джексон.

В той машине, оставшейся позади, они увидели враждующих тренеров. Только вот, судя по всему, их вражда перешла совсем в другую плоскость, учитывая, как далеко они засовывали языки в горло друг друга.

— Не было никакой женщины, я всегда это знал, — самодовольно заключил Стайлз. — А сегодня... блин, я думал, мне показалось.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Во время игры твой Арджент так пялился на Хейла...

— Он не мой, — скривился Джексон.

— Пофиг. Между прочим, теперь ты обязан рассказать мне, почему перешел в его команду. И не думай отвертеться.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Джексон. — Так как он смотрел?

— Словно трахал его глазами.

— Вот так, как я сейчас? — игриво подвигав бровями, усмехнулся Джексон.

— Нет, вот так, — и Стайлз скорчил свирепую рожу.

— Больше похоже, что ты хочешь меня убить, — фыркнул Джексон.

— Скорее, затрахать до смерти, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Кстати, отец сегодня на дежурстве, ты как?

— Поехали, — пожал плечами Джексон и, сжав колено Стайлза, ехидно добавил: — Посмотрим, кто кого...


End file.
